


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by amoresonly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, this is basically a rewritten version of the subway scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoresonly/pseuds/amoresonly
Summary: Unable to control himself Credence becomes unleashed in the subways of NYC. He is afraid of hurting you so he asks you not to stand so close.





	Don't Stand So Close To Me

"Credence..where are you ?", Tina asked cautiously her heart raced, constantly looking back to see is any unwanted visitors were on their way. Queenie and Jacob far behind and you just in back of them. You were instructed by your sisters, Tina and Queenie, to stay far behind ' it was for your own safety' they proclaimed. But, Credence was your friend, he wouldn't even dare to lay a hand on you, he loved you too much. Darkness began to cloud his mind, thoughts of rage and pure hatred was the only thing he saw.

Newt took the lead, they had to act quick before MACUSA authorities arrived to contain the scene. It didn't take him long to locate traces of the Obscurus, the black mass had taken up most of station. Tina and the rest of the group stayed behind the pillar and Newt crouched down on the tracks to get a better look at him.  
" Credence..that's your name isn't it ?", his voice was soothing almost alluring, " I'm not here to hurt.. I want to help you", he paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder and saw that you were afraid, " I have someone here for you, people who really care for you..".

You stepped out from behind the pillar, making yourself present. The form had descended down form the bricked ceiling and towards you. From the clouds you were still able to make out his face, he was scared.

"What is happening to you Credence ?", you reached out to touch his face slowly the clouds dissipated and formed into pieces of flesh. Tears were beginning to gleam in his eyes, and the drops ran down his face. Tina, Queenie, and Jacob joined Newt to the sided, eyes still on the calming scene.

" She's the only one that can clam him now..", Newt spoke softly not wanting to disrupt the reunion.

But, the sweet moment was soon cut short when the blinding light charged towards you.

" Those who hurt him will answer to me.., Graves now stood above you, " You have always been a pest and dare break his heart.." just as he was about to end you a gust of dark wind engulfed the entire station, darken all edges of the room.

" Credence ! listen to me my boy, let me help you I can help you!", he stood trying to face Credence once more. But Credence would not listen he only attacked with anger, with you right in the middle. Newt and Tine fought off Graves the best they could but, they were no match for such an all powerful wizard. Graves instantly took them out of his way. Queenie tried her very best to get Newt and Tina's unconscious bodies out of the fight but, with you in the middle and her eye on Jacob it was becoming quite overwhelming for her.

" Y/N ! honey ! please come out of there !", she yelled but it seemed that you were conflicted with Credence's safety.

  
" Credence! please listen to me I'm here !", you yelled to him but the roaring only grew louder. Graves readied his wand towards you, finally fed up with your promises to Credence. He shot blowing you against the wall, with a loud crack against the brick you were out. The Obscurus howled with rage and charged towards Graves, who to his advantage disapparated into thin air. He would eventually find Credence but, right now needs to flee. The room fell with utter silence, it was haunting all stared at your motionless body sprawled amongst the tracks. Queenie raced to your aid, she held you in her arms, she was crying hysterically. Jacob soon followed. Newt and Tina, now wake slowly began to realize what was going on around them. Tina's heart dropped, her lips quivered, opening her mouth to scream in pain, no sound seemed to come out.  
" Oh dear god.." was the only thing Newt was able to breath out. They both quickly rushed to her side stumbling a bit. But, as they did a rough force pushed past them all making it's way towards you. It was Credence.  
Queenie allowed him to hold you in his arms, his eyes were red with tears, his whole body shook violently, and his breathing was coming out in short spurts.

" What happened ?', he honestly didn't remember? '" D-did I do this !". They all gave each other sad looks, he began to stroke the top of your head and spoke, " Did mister Graves do this ?". They all nodded to sad to speak any words.

" I asked her not to stand so close...I did not want to hurt her but, now look at the mess I've made..I'll never have anyone like her will I..I'm so sorry it had to be this way.." he was crying now hardly able to speak. He pulled you in, remembering the first time her meet you, and how beautiful and kind you were to him. You were everything to him, and you always will be.

" Please take her somewhere where she'll rest easy...she needs rest now..", his eyes never left you but, he was used to it people always left him. The Obscurus inside of him boiled but, and it was beginning to show physically.

" I have to go now..", nobody asked him to stay they'll simply watched him fade into the dark tunnel, sobbing to himself, reflecting on his wrongdoing's. His clothes ripped, hands still bleeding, tears now dried on his cheeks he thought about you. You were so kind to him and this is how he repaid you; he hurt you. Now he couldn't go back ,he couldn't face you, he concluded that you would never love him again. But, if only he knew that no matter what you would always want him.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was a mess but whatever!


End file.
